Devil May Cry: From the Ashes
by ZweihanderKnight
Summary: In the city of Fortuna, a boy named Aeon wakes up and falls into a world of chaos. Saving the ones he loves, he discovers the secrets of his past and seeks revenge against the man who killed his parents. A man in a red coat. Warning: Contains Language
1. Chapter 1: Awakening

Chapter 1

How do you know what to fight for? How do you know when to fight for something you care about, or to let it go? No one can truly ever answer that question. So why do I keep asking it to myself?

I felt a thump on my head. I opened my eyes and looked up, seeing the dark sky and feeling rain beginning to fall on my face. "Just my luck" I groaned to myself, getting up from my position of slumber. Of all places, I had fallen asleep in an alleyway. I bet passer-bys mistook me for a hobo. I wouldn't blame them.

I looked to my side, seeing a piece of cracked glass hanging from the wall. Leftovers from a homeless camp maybe?

I looked deeply into it as if looking into the eyes of a person. In a way I was, that person being me. My name's Aeon, I'm 17.

I gazed into the glass, feeling strange, seeing the cracked glass disfigure my face.

I ruffled my black hair, seeing the lightly spiked mess move about, now falling from the rain. My blue eyes almost seemed to glow from the light around me. Oh, the poetic descriptions soothe the soul!

I looked about, trying to remember what I was supposed to be doing. Forgive me for that, I tend to forget what I'm doing.

I finally remembered, I was supposed to meet my friends at the opera house. It's usually a place of ceremony and of religion but for this month it was made into a theater.

The show was a musical rendition of the legend of Sparda, the infamous story of the demon lord who sealed the door to the demon world to protect man-kind.

Yeah, sounds like Broadway gold, doesn't it?

I'm not really a religious guy, but I guess I have no choice but to go, figuring my friends will never shut the fuck up about the Sparda bloodline.

I began to walk down the streets of Fortuna, the supposed grand city of the order. God I hate this place! Not for its people, not for its architecture, those are all fine.

What I hate about this place is how deluded its belief system is. Sparda may have been a hero, and to an extent I can see why people love him. I mean wouldn't you love the guy who sealed the door to the demon world, saving your hides and the hides of the rest of the human race? But he is nowhere close to a god.

But who am I to say who can be a god and who can't, I'm just a kid right?

As I walked, I began to fear how my friends would react. My account of how the night's been is kind of blurry. I forget whether I've already been there or if I haven't even gotten there. "Oh, they're gonna be so upset!" I thought to myself.

I remembered one of my friends, Grace. I've known Grace since I was a kid. She's one of the only people I can talk to without having them rant at me for not worshipping a certain demon and his half-breed bastard children. But she only sees me as a brother, but I never wanted to happen.

In all actuality, I've liked her for quite some time now. But unfortunately, my shyness got the better of me.

There's just something about her that makes my heart beat faster. She's always so happy and kind, always knowing how to make people feel better when they're feeling sad. But at the same time, she can have a pretty bad temper and knows how to defend herself.

I was _this_ close to asking her out a few days ago.

I could remember it like it was yesterday. We were at a party being held in honor of the death of one of the sons of Sparda, Vergil. Jeez does everything in this city have to do with Sparda?

I sat in a chair, away from the crowd and there she was across the room, gorgeous as ever, her long black hair reaching her shoulders, her gorgeous green eyes that always seem to glitter when she's happy, wearing casual, almost tomboyish clothing that gracefully complimented her figure.

I was looking at her from across the room, twiddling with a piece of paper I had in my pocket. It was a letter I wrote for her. I poured my heart into that piece of paper.

My hands were trembling, I was sweating uncontrollably and my face was bright red. It felt like my legs were locked up. I couldn't move at all. I was stuck there, sweating and shaking, yearning to just walk up to her and give her the damn letter.

Finally, around the end of the party, I somehow got my legs from out of lockdown and walked awkwardly to her, looking as if I had two left feet. I could swear I heard people laughing at me as I stumbled across the room.

But then as I walked up, I heard her start talking about . . . ugh . . . _him_, I just couldn't do it.

Ever since moving to Fortuna, she's been head over heels for that red coat wearing freak!

I feel . . . almost heart broken to know this. How could she love the man who ended the lives of her own best friend's parents?!?!

Maybe it was jealousy. Maybe it was the knowledge of what is right and what is wrong. Or maybe it's like the old saying says, "You snooze, you lose". I was too damn shy to say anything. A rather sad curse I have. In my head, I'm this confident, powerful person. But in reality I'm just a wimp, loosing any fight he believes he can win. Just my luck!


	2. Chapter 2: Confrontation

Chapter 2

Before I knew it, the opera house was before me. You'd have to be there to truly appreciate such a work of art. Looking similar to a coliseum in a way, but oh so grand inside, like a chapel. Man, I can never make up my mind! Do I hate this place? Do I like it? I don't know.

"AEON!" I heard a voice yell. I looked and saw a kid about my age with blonde hair come to me, a glare on his face. I felt a wave of fear crash into me. I never liked it when I'm yelled at. I guess I felt like a failure when this happened.

I felt the kid punch me in the gut. I yelped as I fell to my knees, anger and sadness building up inside of me. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN YOU PIECE OF SHIT" He yelled.

"I'm sorry Videl. I'm sorry" I whimpered, holding my stomach.

"You better be sorry! We missed the fucking performance because of you! Because you wouldn't swear your allegiance to Dante the hero! That's why you ran away! You couldn't take it! I assume you fell asleep right?"

I felt tears build in my eyes, as if I had committed a sin, but at the same time, I wanted to slice his jaw off to shut him off. "Videl that's enough! He said he was sorry" I heard a woman's voice from my left. I heard the footsteps and the satisfying sound of a hand slapping a person's face. "OW, WHAT THE HELL!!!" Videl yelled.

"Pitiful. Punching a kid whose younger then you for missing a dumb ass play that will be playing this whole month" I heard her scold.

"Shut your mouth whore!" Videl yelled. "Oh, is that a way to talk to your big sister Videl" I heard her ask.

I heard her walk to me and pat my back. "Come on, its okay, get up" I heard her say, trying to comfort me. I looked up.

"Thanks . . . Saya" I said, trying to force a smile on my face. I struggled at first, but finally got up. Saya is one of my friends. She's about 22 so I guess she sees me as a little brother. Well, more of a brother then Videl is to her.

I heard another set of feet come from behind me. Well more like running. Footsteps moving fast. Really fast! Suddenly, I felt the force of a person jumping on my back. "AGH!" I yelled, falling again. "Oh god I'm so sorry" I heard another girl's voice yell.

I blushed, realizing who that was. I felt the weight come off of me, allowing me to spin around, seeing the pale, dark haired beauty, Grace, standing, looking down at me.

"I . . . uh . . . n-n-no it's alright" I choked, trying to talk. Grace helped me up.

"Hey Aeon, sorry about the punch, I guess I just get steamed when it comes to missing stuff" Videl said. "It's alright, I deserved it" I said happily.

"NO! No you didn't!" Saya yelled at me. "I'm sorry" I whimpered. "No, no, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped. Just . . . have more respect for yourself okay?" Saya said. I nodded.

"Well, I'm getting out of here. It's freezing out here!" Videl yelled, walking down the street. "Same. Aeon, are you coming? It's getting late" Saya asked. "No, I'm fine. I'm gonna hang out for a little longer" I replied.

Grace followed without a word. "Grace!" I choked out. "Yeah" Grace asked me. "I . . . uh . . . sorry for not, managing to keep you up" I apologized.

"Stop apologizing so much Aeon, not everything is your fault" Grace said, smiling. My face brightened to a much brighter shade of red. My breath evacuated from my lungs. "Uh, th-thanks . . . Grace" I managed to say. "Well see ya" Grace said following the others.

I wanted to tell her to stop so I could tell her something, but the words froze in my throat before I could say them. Before I knew it, she was gone.

"Damn it" I said under my breath. "Sorry? What am I apologizing for?" I asked myself, almost expecting my head to start talking to me. The rain stopped, but it was still dark.

I looked at a statue in the middle of the square in front of the opera house. There, stood a statue dedicated to one of the supposed heroes of this city, Dante.

Once hated, now loved by the city. How gullible can these people be? He shot the cities previous lord, Sanctus in the head during a ceremony. But kill the guy further, he's a hero, oh joy!

Then again, I guess the guy had it coming figuring he was trying to take over the world or some crap like that.

I looked at his facial expression, happy and smug. I hate that shit eating grin of his!

On his back was a large sword with a skull design on the guard, dubbed "Rebellion" and in his hands he had the dual pistols "Ebony and Ivory".

I walked away, not knowing why I didn't go with my friends. I guess I needed to quietly vent my anger or something. All of the windows in Fortuna were dark. The streetlights were my only guide.

I suddenly felt the hairs behind my neck stand up, hearing a strange laugh behind me. I spun around, looking at what was mockingly cackling at me.

Walking sporadically was a robust looking demon, pudgy, almost as if it were made out of sacks of water. A curved blade replaced its right arm. It was stained with . . . what could only be . . . blood.

I couldn't see a mouth on the creature, but I could still hear its cackle ringing in my ears. I stepped back. What was I supposed to do?!?! I heard it's robustly made, almost pirate like wooden legs clacking on the pavement.

I felt an evil aura surround it. It felt hard to breathe around this creature. It made me choke back sobs or sheer terror. How potent this damning creature's air was.

I wanted to scream, but I couldn't get a single noise out of my throat. I was going to die if I didn't do something.

I tripped on an uneven block on concrete on the sidewalk, falling flat on my back. My legs were twisted up in the length of my trench coat. I was struggling to move, to get out of there.

I was going to die!

I saw the creature jump at me, blade outstretched. This was the end! I'm done for!


	3. Chapter 3: Devil's Blood

Chapter 3

I still felt the presence of the creature in front of me, but instead of being chopped to pieces, I heard the sound of a potent energy and the faint light blue glow of something, shining through my eyelids. I opened my eyes and saw what I could only describe as a large, blue and red scaled demonic arm, seemingly floating in the air, holding the creature in a death grip. A blue wispy energy was expelled from the end of the arm.

I got up, feeling this gust of power blowing me back. Suddenly the hand retracted with its victim. I looked to the spectral hands return direction and saw a tall young man, about 6 feet tall, controlling this demonic appendage somehow. He had white hair and a human sized version of the hand I saw, attached to his right side.

He wore a dark blue trench coat with red accents. I recognized the symbols on the shoulders of the coat. It was that of the Order of the Sword, a military like group that used to collect demonic weapons, known as Devil's Arms.

The Order hasn't been up for some time now, since the Savior incident. I guess they're back in business now.

He wore a red hooded vest, blue jeans and brown combat boots.

On his back was a great sword with red designs around the handle, giving it a beautiful finish. I could smell the faint odor of ignition fluid coming from the blade.

The warrior, jumped up into the air. He threw the creature into the pavement, a blue shockwave coming from it. He pulled the blade from his back and slammed it onto the demonic creature. I saw a sickly green fluid spraying from the creature as it flailed on the ground before bursting. Its evil aura was gone. I could breath easy now, knowing it was gone.

He landed onto the ground, putting his sword on his back.

Before I could react, I heard the cackling again. I felt a sharp pain erupt from my back, the chill of the blood caked steel sliding through my back.

I fell to my knees, trying to hold back cries of agony, feeling the cold air sting my back. It didn't feel like a very deep cut, but it still hurt like a bitch!

I turned around, seeing the creature do an awkward somersault like move, jumping at me. I covered my eyes with my arm, expecting to loose the whole thing.

I heard the firing of a weapon and in a blue flash, the creature burst to pieces, the sickly green fluid spraying around me. I turned around to see the person, holding up a large, gray, double barreled revolver in his left hand, which appeared to be human. There was still smoke coming from the barrels of the weapon.

I noticed the craftsmanship on the weapon. It had the design of a blue rose by the handle and green vines going along the barrels. In a cowboy-like fashion, he twirled the revolver on his finger before putting it into a pouch on his left leg.

I looked in awe at this powerhouse of a warrior. He was able to kill both of those monsters so easily. I had nearly forgotten about the pain erupting from my back. I got up, regaining my footing.

The warrior looked at me his cold blue eyes glared at me with anger. He made a B line towards me. "What the hell are you doing out here?!?!" He yelled. "I'm sorry" I whimpered meekly, now feeling weak. "Stupid kid! You're luck you're not dead!" He continued.

"I'm sorry" I apologized. He calmed down slightly. "Go home and get yourself patched up" He said before walking off.

"Hey!" I yelled. He looked over his shoulder. "What?" He asked, sounding impatient. "Thank you. So what's your name?" I asked.

He didn't answer immediately. "Nero" He finally responded.

"Nero. Thank you" I thanked him, smiling. He nodded and started to walk again. "Uh, I'm Aeon!" I yelled to him. "Thanks for the info, but I gotta get going" Nero replied, walking hastily.

"Right, sorry!" I yelled. He took off in a sprint, his coat flowing like a majestic cape. What was he in such a hurry for? Oh well, it's probably not my business to be in.

I took Nero's advice and headed home. I ran as fast as I could, finally reaching the front door, going inside.

As I ran, I began to hear more laughing behind me. Please just be my imagination! Please just be my imagination!

I didn't take any chances, I ran faster, trying to run at least far enough to where I couldn't hear that damn laughing any more!

I began to feel a pain in my chest, but I ignored it, just seeing it as me being out of breath from running.

I ran up the steps in front of a large building and slammed the door shut, locking it. I was home, finally!

I leaned against the door, closed my eyes and tried to regain my senses, trying to catch my breath, to ease the pain in my chest.

I looked into the mirror, trying to think of what to do. I felt my heart beating strongly in my chest, to the point where I sword I could hear it beating in my ears.

Suddenly, I felt the same burning feeling in my chest from before. It started slightly, but began to intensify. I held my chest, groaning. My head throbbed now.

What's happening to me?

I heard the breaking of glass and the clacking of the Scarecrow monster. But now, there were more of them, many more of them, their feet clacking almost like a deranged symphony. Do these things ever give up?!?! What do they want form me?!?!

The pain burned further inside of me, going through my body. It snaked into my veins and into my limbs. I screamed, feeling my body erupt in agony. Not again! I was lucky the first time, but I guess my luck's dried up. And Nero isn't here. No one's here but me, screaming in pain, the Scarecrow monsters were walking towards me.

Something was beginning to build inside of me! I felt this potent energy emanate from my body. It felt evil but at the same time, it felt good. It felt powerful.

Suddenly, the energy erupted from me, eviscerating all the evil entities in my home. I fell unconscious, something new . . . awakening inside of me, something . . . demonic.


	4. Chapter 4: Beginning Mysteries

Chapter 4

My eyes finally opened, slowly but surely. I got up; my heart beat was now easy and steady, pain no longer in my chest or back. I looked around me, checking for any more Scarecrow monsters. They were all gone.

Thank god!

I looked into the mirror in my home, shocked at what I now saw. What was once black, my hair was now cloud white, still lightly spiked in the back and my eyes were still blue. What the hell just happened?!?! I thought of Nero, remembering how his hair was also white.

Though I hated myself for it, I imagined Dante in my head, realizing his hair is white as well. Dante was half human and half demon. And thinking even further, his brother Vergil had white hair as well. Being Dante's twin brother, he was half human and half demon as well.

Could this mean Nero is too? If white hair signifies demonic blood, does that mean I'm part demon now as well? My head hurt trying to think of what was going on.

"You're worrying over nothing" I heard a voice talk to me. I felt my mouth move to these words, but it wasn't me. Well not exactly, it was my voice, only slightly deeper and with a demonic coldness to it. "Wh-what's going on" I asked.

"You don't get it" The voice scoffed through my mouth. "No I don't get it. A-a-am I talking to myself? AGH!!! What's going on?!?!" I screamed. "Shut it! You can wake the dead with that voice". This was strange . . . this voice . . . it was me. But at the same time, it wasn't me. It felt like someone else was talking to me as well.

Trust me I'm just as confused as you probably are. I guess what I can say is, that this is like, a split personality of sorts.

"That's basically it" I said. (Well not me I mean the voice . . . the voice being me but . . . but not me yet AGH! Never mind!) "Dear god" I murmured to myself.

What're my friends going to say?!?! What does all this mean?!?!

I guess from now on, I'll just count this other voice as just me talking, so I don't further confuse you guys.

I suddenly felt a strange urge coming from my head. I can't really describe it. It's like when an addict has the urge for something he's been without for so long. It felt like a drug withdrawal, only much deeper. It was an urge that came from my soul, form deep within.

I closed my eyes, only to see images of sparks and the sounds of metal clashing. I knew what I needed now.

I . . . needed a weapon.

I ran out my door which had been blown form its hinges, stepping over shards of broken glass and clay.

I jumped down the steps, landing gracefully on my feet and started running down the pavement. Normally I'm a horrible runner, but running now was so easy. I had never dreamed I would be able to move this fast my whole life! Adrenaline coursed through my veins and into my blood. My heart beat accelerated.

I saw policemen outside, but I merely ran past them. I heard them gasp and yell in shock.

Fuck what those sorry excuses of friends thought of me! I'd rather be what I am now rather then being a weak human again!

I felt magical energy build up around my feet. I jumped a good 7 feet into the air. Then, concentrating this power around my feet, I jumped again, going another 7 feet higher, a silver rune like wave coming from where I jumped from. I landed on top of a building, gracefully rolling back into a sprint, jumping across the buildings. The wind screamed in my ears.

I could hear two other noises around me, the sounds of people, yelling and screaming in fear and awe and the same evil cackling from before. A swarm of Scarecrow monsters appeared before me.

I laughed evilly as I jumped straight at the swarm. A Scarecrow jumped at me, blade outstretched. I threw my leg around, slamming a powerful roundhouse kick into its head. Actually, I whacked the damn things head clean off. I heard its body fall and splat. Oh so satisfying.

Another Scarecrow jumped at me. I grabbed its blade arm and in a quick spinning throw, I yanked the blade clean off of the creature. I grabbed the handle and hacked and slashed the creatures to bits, sickly green blood spraying onto my coat.

I grabbed the sword like a spear and threw it with all my might at a line of three Scarecrows. The blade sliced through them like a hot knife through butter.

I began to laugh evilly, whole heartedly enjoying this killing spree.

A few knights from The Order were in my way, creating a blockade in front of me. "Well, that's creative" I snickered sarcastically as I leaped over the barricade, flipping the bird at the knights with both hands in mid air before landing on my feet, continuing my sprint.

I could hear a news broadcaster below me covering this whole incident.

"I am reporting here from Angelo Path. Order of the Sword knights have informed me to warn all citizens of an armed menace running along the roof tops of Fortuna. The suspect is said to be about 5 feet 7 inches tall with spiky white hair. He was seen wearing a black trench coat with elbow length sleeves, a gray T-shirt, blue jeans and black tennis shoes. The suspected is armed and dangerous. Please report if you catch any signs of this person"

"I feel rather offended" I scoffed from the roof I was on. A few knights looked from to where my voice was. "THERE HE IS!" They bellowed as one, climbing up to where I was.

"Menace is far too harsh a word. I prefer the term . . ."

Before I could finish a knight appeared behind me, blade drawn. I turned around and gave him a powerful backhand to the head. He fell onto the roof like a lump of lead. "Bitch, please" I said lowly.

I turned back to the news reporter.

". . . Dark slayer" I finished before taking off again. I looked over my shoulder, seeing the news reporter's face.

One word: Priceless!

This is great! I'm the powerful, confident person I've always been in my head! But this is real! Oh, this is so real!!!

I finally managed to outrun the punks who were trying to get me. Sweat poured down my forehead. My hands trembled from the adrenaline that still ran through me. The amount of energy I had was almost unreal.

I finally stopped in front of a weapons shop. I guess this is where my urge wanted me to go.

I'm surprised they still have these things after all these years. I walked inside to find the place nearly empty.

I saw a rather stoic looking man with glasses, sitting at a desk. His long auburn hair reached to his shoulders. He wore a fancy looking trench coat, gray in color with white accents, and business clothing underneath it. He seemed to be in his late twenties, early thirties.

"Yeah what do you want" He asked coldly. "You sell weapons here" I asked. He looked my way, his face freezing for some reason.

"You . . . y-y-your eyes . . ." He started, his voice slightly trembling. "What about them" I spat back at him. "Look at the mirror right there, to your left".

I humored him and looked and what I saw was disturbing. My eyes, once blue, were now a bright blood red, the pupil's were reptilian. "What the . . ." I asked myself.

"Calm down, it's not permanent" He said, calming down suddenly.

All of a sudden, as I calmed down, I felt like myself again. I looked back into the mirror, my eyes now blue again. So, my eyes change color along with the whole split personality thing? Oh this just keeps getting better and better.

"So . . . how did you know about the whole eye thing" I asked, my voice returning to its normal tone. "It's none of your concern. Now surely you didn't just come into my shop just for chit chat. So what do you want" The man asked, getting up from his chair. He was about 6 feet tall.

"Uh . . . I w-would like to buy a weapon" I told him.

He laughed at me. "You . . . a kid wants a weapon?" He managed to say form his laughing.

My anger erupted, "WHAT'S SO CRAZY ABOUT THAT?!?! A DEVIL HUNTER NEEDS SOMETHING TO KILL WITH RIGHT?!?!" I yelled at him.

Wait . . . what did I just call myself, a . . . devil hunter? I'm no devil hunter!

The anger faded and I returned back to my normal self.

He scowled at me. "Fine . . . this way. Seeing as your not going to leave me alone otherwise" He said angrily. He walked into the back of the shop. I followed him, not knowing what I was going to do. Oh god this is not good.

I looked around the storage racks in the back of the shop, seeing many different kinds of weapons. Some were shiny and brand new, gleaming in the light of the shop while others were dulled out and rusty. I guess no one's used those for quite some time.

"Here" I heard the shop owner yell as he threw me a large sword with an old scabbard around the blade so I didn't cut my hands up. I caught the blade.

Surprisingly, it wasn't nearly as heavy as it looked, which is odd because before today, I had held a weapon of this size and I couldn't even raise it above my waist. "Uh . . ." I had not a clue what I was supposed to say.

"Well, you said you wanted a weapon. Take it or leave it" The Shop Owner said harshly. "Uh . . . thank you. I'll take it" I said, now smiling.

"Be careful with that thing! I tried to add an energy injection device or EID on it, but it doesn't seem to work. I've made so many damn modifications to it, but over and over it refused to work." The Shop Owner said. "Wait . . . so this is a failed experiment" I asked, annoyed. He nodded. "So why are you giving it to me if it's a failed experiment" I asked, now frustrated.

"One mans rash is another mans treasure" He stated, sounding smug. I groaned and put the sword on my back. "Whatever, it'll do" I said.

"Good. Wasn't planning on giving you a different sword" He said walking out.

"You son of a . . ." I murmured under my breath. I followed him out from the back of the shop, this new sword now held on my back.

"Any devil hunter needs to name his blade. So what're you going to call it" The Shop Owner asked.

I froze. I need a name for my sword? O_O

"Um . . . uh . . ." I was trying to think of words in my head that would fit the damn thing. I pulled out the sword and looked at it.

The sword's blade was bright silver and was symmetrically cut and sharp, with a vertical crevice along both sides of the blade. The handle was covered with black leather straps. On the guard of the sword were two small cylindrical tanks. One tank glowed with dark purple energy inside while the other glowed with white energy inside.

I took a hold of the blade. I felt a trace of my power going into my arm. Suddenly, the two tanks glowed and detracted outwards.

The energy from the tanks shrouded the blade in a cloud of energy. One half was dark purple, while the other was white.

The Shop Owner looked at the blade in awe. "That's impossible! How were you able to activate the EID?!?!" He wiped the sweat from his brow, but soon afterwards, a look of anger began to form on his face. Jeez, make up your mind with your facial expressions.

"The powers of light and darkness" I murmured. I don't know why, but this energy that had just now shrouded my sword seemed familiar. I couldn't really describe it, but it felt like I had experienced this energy before. It scared me and comforted me all at once. I believe I knew this weapons new name.

"Peace Maker" I said.

"What?" The Shop Owner asked, looking at me, confusion in his face. "That's what I want to name my weapon" I told him.

I placed the weapon on my back. The tanks on the sides retracted back into the guard of the blade, causing the energy to fade away.

"Fair enough" The Shop Owner said, sitting back down.

"So how much for this so called 'failed experiment'" I said happily. He laughed.

"What's so funny?" I asked him. "Oh nothing, there's no payment needed, just take it. I needed the damn thing out of storage to make room" He said.

"Well, thanks" I said, nodding.

"No problem kid" He said. "Aeon" I informed him.

"Huh?"

"My name is Aeon" I told him.

He nodded at me and began reading his book again.

"So what's your name" I asked. "Does it really matter in all honesty?" He scoffed.

His book was now on his desk.

"Of course, how else am I going to properly thank you" I asked. He groaned at me in frustration, face palming.

"Simon" He said coldly. "Thank you, Simon" I said, walking out of the shop. I didn't catch a look at his face after that, but my guess is that I probably annoyed the crap out of him.

Oh well, at least I have my sword now. But now that I have this weapon, what do I do with it? I didn't even know why I had the urge to get a weapon!

Maybe the adrenaline rush got too my head so much that I began having delusions.

Or maybe it was a mistake, maybe I was just joking but the joke went too far.

Or maybe it was my anxiety to fit in with the legends, to be well known, to become a legend myself.

Or was it something much greater?

I called myself a . . . dark slayer. Where have I heard that word before?

Before I could think about that any further, I heard panting to my right. I looked and saw an exhausted Videl, collapsing but quickly getting up.

"Videl! Are you okay?" I asked.

He looked at me. "A-Aeon . . . wh-what's been going on? People all around town have been talking about you. You've scared the whole city half to death!"

I felt my other side take control.

"What's up with the eyes" He asked.

"This city sure is scared easily. Like a bunch of sheep shaking in fear from the big bad fox" I scoffed.

"Aeon, what's gotten into you? You okay?" He asked me.

"I'm fine. I've never felt so much better in my whole life" I yelled, a sinister lisp beginning to unintentionally form in my words.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"Never mind" He blurted out.

"Why's your hair white?"

I didn't answer. It was none of his concern and maybe the quiet act would get him off my back.

"Oh . . . hold up I know why! You felt bad about yesterday so you dyed your hair white in order to honor Dante the hero. Aeon, you never cease to amaze me in your ways of showing dedication" He said, patting my back. I pushed his arm off of me.

"FUCK NO!!!" I yelled at him.

"Then why's your hair white?"

"I was attacked last night and somehow, this happened" I said, not even believing myself for a second.

"And let alone, why would I respect a man who killed my parents?!?!"

"Hey hold up Aeon, they never confirmed it was him" Videl said, trying to sound smart.

"I saw him with my own eyes" I yelled. "Maybe it was an accident" He said.

Videl you are one stubborn bastard!

"Never mind, I'd have a better chance of beating a brick wall at a tennis game then trying to convince you to believe anything" I said coldly.

"Jeez, why the harsh words Aeon" Videl asked, sounding concerned. "Just leave me alone" I said, walking away. He followed me, I guess trying to nitpick at me yet again.

Seriously Videl just give up! Just because I'm not like everyone here and I don't worship the Sparda bloodline doesn't mean you have to go to the extent of beating the shit out of me to try and change me!

After all that you've seen you're probably thinking "Why am I friends with him if he's like that?" Well before me and my friends had moved to Fortuna, Videl was actually a good guy. I guess the whole Sparda worshipping thing got to his head.

I began to think of something. If the Order was trying to catch me, wouldn't that mean they would send all of their members out to get me, to get it done quickly?

I remember the Order of the Sword emblem on the shoulder of Nero's coat. Wouldn't he have been after me? He's a member of the Order and based on rumors he's one of the best there is.

I guess I shouldn't be too full of myself. I'm not that big of a threat to where they would send a human/demon hybrid after me.

"AEON" I heard a girls voice yell. The voice sounded so familiar. "Wh-who's? Grace?" I asked.

"What about Grace?" Videl asked. "Can't you hear it? Grace is yelling my name" I yelled, my heart beginning to beat faster.

"What're you talking about" He asked, annoyed. "I'm coming Grace" I yelled, sprinting to where I heard the voice.

Oh god, I hope this is just my imagination. Please Grace, please be okay!

My heart rate accelerated, my vision became tunneled and my blood became boiled with anger. If anybody lays a hand on Grace I'll tear their god damn heart out!

I saw some civilians running from the direction of the opera house square. That must be where I have to go.

I looked around the square, seeing citizens run and scream. There were Scarecrow monsters running around. I saw a few people fell to the blade of the creatures.

The courtyard was slowly bathed in a shade of red.

I looked up at the top of the Opera house and hooded figure, holding a woman under his arm. I looked closer and saw who the victim was.

Grace!

I placed my hand on the hilt of the sword on my back, charged the blade with energy and lunged into the crowd of monsters, ready to fight.

If I have to chop through an entire army of these things to get to Grace, then so be it!

LET'S ROCK!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5: The Fight Begins

Chapter 5

"TIME TO DIE!!!" I screamed. My vision tunneling as I charged through the crowd of people.

2 Scarecrows jumped at me. I retaliated and swiped my sword across them in a wide horizontal slash. A wave of silver energy was released. Nothing but bits were left of them.

"SOMEONE HELP ME!!!!" A male voice yelled. I swung my head to the left, to see a male citizen being dangled above a 30 story drop. I ran to where they dangled him and jumped onto the wall. A surge of demonic energy clamped my feet to the wall and I ran up its height as if I were running on the ground.

The Scarecrows cackled as I ran up the walls, my breath heaving and sweat coming from my brow. With a final surge, I jumped the remaining distance and landed next to the dangling man. In a swift movement, I slashed the Scarecrows arm off.

He screamed as we dropped to the ground. I planted my feet and placed him on the ground "GET OUT OF HERE!" I yelled as I ran to make my way through. I heard the man panting as he ran away from the area.

I glanced up, seeing the hooded figure with Grace under his arm jump to another roof top.

You're not getting away from me!!!

When I looked in front of me, I saw a new variant of the Scarecrow monsters I've been seeing. Rather than having the blade on its arm, the blade was now attached to its leg.

The new monster somersaulted towards me and in a cartwheel-like move, raised its blade forward, spinning like a buzz saw.

I slashed at the acrobatic monster, throwing it off balance and in a quick move, dealt three quick slashes to the creature's chest.

I charged my feet with energy and did another double jump. I sent myself soaring at the building where my target now was.

I saw the hooded figure look at me. I saw nothing but two glaring white eyes glowing at me, almost as an invitation to try and get him. With a swipe of his hand, a wave of gold energy got launched at me.

It was like nothing I've ever seen. It didn't only have a potent physical presence, but as it neared me, I felt dizzy. I saw the physical and spiritual continuum fluctuate.

My air hike was canceled from right under me. I felt the energy fade and before I knew it, I began to fall. "Shit!" I cursed as I tried to regain my air hike.

I concentrated as hard as I could but nothing manifested. Whatever that blast was, it was screwing with my powers. Oh now I'm really gonna kill this guy!!!

With my powers crapping out on me, I barely looked as I saw the actual blast come right at me and with an explosion-like blast I was launched to the ground.

"DAMN IT!" I yelled as I myself fell to the ground like a lump of lead. Well this blows . . .

While I'm on the subject.

For everyone reading, before you say "Come on Aeon it can't be that hard!" well it takes a lot more effort and energy then it looks to do an air hike. Just because it only takes 2 clicks of the A or X button for you guys doesn't mean it's that simple for us.

Back on subject . . .

I dragged myself up, gripping my blade and clicking it to my back. I ran through a crowd of Scarecrows, who suddenly stopped their little chase for the citizens and ran after me.

Oh, do I have some candy stuck to my ass or do you just like me that much?

"AEON!" I heard a voice scream. I let out a short gasp as I looked up. There, I saw the tear filled eyes of Grace, she was desperately trying to pry herself free now. But her captor simply grabbed her head and slammed it onto the roof he was standing on.

"GRACE!!!" I yelled. I felt my powers come back to me and with a swift jump, I launched myself at my now hated target.

I'm so gonna kill you, I'm so gonna kill you, I'm so gonna kill you, I'M SO GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!

With another swipe of his hand, he launched a wave of energy at me, but instead of hitting me, it went through me with no effect and crashed into the ground, opening a fissure in the ground.

He pressed his hand to his face and with a sudden flash, he and Grace were teleported into a portal.

"Damn it!" I cursed as I landed onto the roof, but it was too late. The portal had disappeared.

What do I do now? Grace . . . Grace please be safe. Just give me a sign. Something . . . anything.

As I contemplated my thoughts I remembered the swarm of Scarecrows that had followed me. Or rather I didn't remember, I was reminded as I felt one slash me in the back. I turned around from this brutal attack to see the horde in front of me. There were far too many to count but all I could tell was if there wasn't a miracle right now, then I'm as good as dead. I can take down a few of them, but this power wouldn't be enough if they all dog piled on me.

Damn it! This isn't the sign I was looking for.

I had to do one of two things . . . I either jumped and risked hurting myself or I fought and risked hurting myself even further.

Ugh, I'm really gonna feel this in the morning. With all my energy, I jumped from the roof and with as much accuracy as I could, landed on the floor. I tumbled a few times and ended up on my back.

I looked up to see the Scarecrows jump down, but I was prepared for it. Swinging my sword over my shoulder lightly, I charged the blades and with a mighty swing, I launched the creatures into the sky like a baseball bat hitting a ball.

"They're going . . . going" There was a loud thud in the distance. "OOOOOOOOOOOOH they're outta here!" I cheered, pumping my arm into the air.

As I clicked my sword back onto my back, I looked behind myself to the fissure the hooded figure created. I looked deep into it, a yellow glow coming from within.

I looked around to see the plaza deserted. I could hear the faint sound of sirens and yelling.

I paid no mind to this and looked into the fissure. Why did he create this? Was it an accident? Does it have any sort of meaning? What is its function?

This is really starting to get on my nerves. Why would someone bother to take someone like Grace?

She had no special powers, no family heritage, no past affiliations with anyone fishy. She was just a normal, everyday teenager.

Grace does mean a lot to me though. Did that person who took her know me? Did he know my connection to her? Did he know I was her friend? Did he know I like her? Did he know how important she was to me?

This doesn't make any sense!

I looked deeper into the fissure as if all my answers would come from it. But nothing came to me.

I began to question myself. Why am I even doing this?

How did I go from a normal kid to some superhero in a matter of hours? I began to swear at myself, not getting any of it.

I felt a weak tremor but I thought of it as nothing. But before I knew it, it got stronger, and stronger, and stronger until finally it felt like an earthquake.

I stumbled but kept my ground. The buildings around me began to drop leftover debris.

Only now could I truly see all of the casualties as I saw the dead bodies littered around the floor. So many people I didn't manage to save because of my fit of rage and wanting to get Grace back. Damn it!

A gold surge of energy came from the fissure and slowly a form came rising from the fissure, where it closed as its full form came out.

This creature looked like a giant, black skinned man with scales over its body. Its eyes glow a deep shade of red as they glared at me. The creature was on its knees, which were red, cracked and practically breaking, blood rupturing from them. And the most distinguishing thing was the sword in its right hand, a long katana-like sword. Its blade was black and was on fire while its hilt was gold.

The creature let out a mighty roar of power as it slammed its sword towards me. I rolled out of the way of the sword, which released a fiery shockwave, a crater of molten earth left in its wake.

"YOU WHO WOULD STAND AGAINST ME, STATE THY NAME!!!" The monster roared, glaring at me.

"Why would you like to know may I ask" I asked casually.

Am I nuts?!?!?!?!?! This thing was at least 20 stories tall and had a flaming sword. Yet I was talking to it as though I were just saying "What's up" to a friend at the doughnut shop or something.

"BECAUSE I'LL NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOUR NAME IS FOR WHEN I MARK YOUR GRAVE!!!" The creature responded.

"Oh like I haven't heard that one from every movie involving something like you" I scoffed, pointing my finger at the beast.

"SILENCE!" The beast yelled as it swiped at me with its flaming blade. I grabbed my sword, injecting both energies into the blade and slashed back, striking the monsters blade, sending its arm back.

It let out a whole hardy demonic laugh. "I see. How long has it been since I've seen such strength? Come, take me on! See if you can defeat me . . . I, Surt, the one who shall set this world a blaze upon its end, shall end your futile journey!"

The demon roared as its swords flames intensified.

"(Chuckles) Cool, I've never fought a demonic pyromaniac before"

I raised my sword in front of me, pointing it at my new opponent.

"BRING IT ON!"

And with my taunt, my first major fight begins.


End file.
